Question: If the sales tax in your city is $4.7\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$73$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${4.7\%} \times {\$73} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $4.7\%$ is equivalent to $4.7 \div 100$ $4.7 \div 100 = 0.047$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.047$ $\times$ $$73$ = $$3.43$ You would pay $$3.43$ in sales tax.